2004
acquires ownership of the Muppets & [[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House|Bear in the '''BIG' Blue House]]'' characters from The JIM HENSON Company (BIGGEST MISTAKE EVER!!!!)]] of SESAME STREET, Rosita no longer has wings]] Television & Movies *''[[w:c:muppet:The Street We Live On|The STREET We Live On]]'' airs in primetime on PBS, March 4 *''SESAME STREET'' Season 35 premieres on PBS, March 5 *''Farscape: Peacekeeper Wars'' miniseries premieres on Sci Fi, October 17-18 *NBC pre-empts an afternoon showing of It’s a Wonderful Life for a third airing of It’s a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, November 25 International Television & Movies *''Good Boy!'' released in Denmark, March 3 *''Die Muppets Spielen Theater'' (Muppets Classic Theater) premieres in Germany, APRIL 9 *''Five Children & It, September 11 *Das Grösste Muppet-Weihnachtsspektakel aller Zeiten'' (It’s a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie), German pay-TV premiere, November 25 *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street (Japan)|'SESAME' STREET]]'' begins airing in Japan *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame English|'SESAME' English]]'' & [[w:c:Sesamo Apriti|Il Mondo di '''Elmo']]'' begin airing in Italy Appearances *Bear on Hollywood Squares, January 12-16 *The Muppets & Jessica Simpson Pizza Hut commercial, February 1 *''SESAME STREET'' Live on The Today Show, February 4 *''SESAME'' Muppets appear on The West Wing, March 3 *'The Count' on [[w:c:muppet:Countdown with Keith Olbermann|'Count'down with Keith Olbermann]], APRIL 3 *Lewis Bernstein, Mike Renzi, Zoe, Elmo, Cookie Monster, & OSCAR THE GROUCH appeared on The Early Show, APRIL 5 *'Elmo' on Hollywood Squares, APRIL 12-16 *'KERMIT THE FROG', MISS PIGGY & Pepe the King Prawn appear on The Nick & Jessica Variety Hour, APRIL 11 *'MISS PIGGY' in a Pizza Hut commercial, September *Johnny Fiama, Sal Minella & Bear on The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon, September 6 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY at the Emmy Red Carpet Coverage, September 19 *'Elmo' on The Tony Danza Show, October 11 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on 100 Greatest TV Characters, November 22-26 *'KERMIT THE FROG', MISS PIGGY Fozzie Bear, Gonzo the Great, [[w:c:muppet:Statler and Waldorf|'Statler' & Waldorf]], & Penguins on Good Morning America, December 15 *'KERMIT THE FROG', Gonzo the Great, Fozzie Bear & Animal on Saturday Night Live, December 18 *'KERMIT THE FROG', MISS PIGGY & Gonzo the Great on Christmas at Walt Disney World, December 25 Live appearances *'Elmo' appears at an exhibition game between the New York Yankees & the Yomiuri Giants at the Tokyo Dome, March 28 *Horatio, Elmo, Cookie Monster, Zoe, Grover, Grover & Phoebe at the Hollywood Hits Broadway Benefit Gala, APRIL 24 DVDs *''SESAME STREET: ''[[w:c:muppet:Cookie Monster's Best Bites|'Cookie''' Monster’s BEST Bites]], January 27 *SESAME STREET: ''Let’s Eat!: Funny Food Songs, January 27 *''Labyrinth'' Collector’s Edition DVD Box Set, February 3 *''[[w:c:muppet:The Best of the Muppet Show|The BEST of the Muppet Show]]: Bob Hope, Dom DeLuise, George Burns, February 3 *[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird in China|'BIG' BIRD in China]], February 10 *[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird in Japan|'BIG' BIRD in Japan]], February 10 *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: ''Cat’s Adventure, March 6 *''SESAME STREET: ''Fiesta!, March 6 *''SESAME STREET: ''What’s the Name of That Song? - 35th Anniversary, March 6 *''SESAME STREET: ''Sing, Hoot & Howl, March 6 *''[[w:c:muppet:The Best of the Muppet Show|The BEST of the Muppet Show]]: Diana Ross, Brooke Shields, Rudolf Nureyev, March 6 *SESAME STREET: ''Learning About Letters, June 8 *''SESAME STREET: ''Learning About Numbers, June 8 *''[[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House|Bear in the BIG Blue House]]: ''A Bear for All Seasons, July 6 *''Fraggle Rock: ''Where It All Began (test market edition), July 20 *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Stays Up Late|'SESAME' STREET Celebrates Around the World]], August 3 *SESAME STREET: ''[[w:c:muppet:The Street We Live On|The '''STREET' WE Live On]], August 3 *SESAME STREET: ''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Magic Cookbook|'Elmo'’s Magic Cookbook]], August 3 *''SESAME STREET: ''A Magical Halloween Adventure, August 3 *''SESAME STREET: ''[[w:c:muppet:A Celebration of Me, Grover|A Celebration of '''Me', Grover]], August 8 *The StoryTeller: Greek Myths: The Complete Collection, September 7 *SESAME STREET: ''Imagine That, October 5 *''SESAME STREET: ''Sing Along, October 5 *''Fraggle Rock: ''Where It All Began (special edition), October 19 Books *''Bear’s Egg Hunt'' *''Just the Way You Are'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Dictionary|The SESAME STREET Dictionary]]'' *''What Is the Sound?'' Albums *''[[w:c:muppet:A Celebration of Me, Grover (album)|A Celebration of Me, Grover]], August 31 *[[w:c:muppet:Happy Birthday from Sesame Street (album)|Happy Birthday from SESAME STREET]], August 31 *Thanks & Giving All Year Long'' Action Figures *[[w:c:muppet:Adventure Kermit Action Figure|Adventure Kermit Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Animal Action Figure|'Animal' Action Figure]] *Backstage Playset *[[w:c:muppet:Beauregard Action Figure|'Beauregard' Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Captain Smollett Action Figure|'Captain' Smollett Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Frog Scout Robin Action Figure|'Frog' Scout Robin Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Ghost of Sam Arrow Action Figure|Ghost of Sam Arrow Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Jim Henson Action Figure|'JIM' HENSON Action Figure]] *Johnny Fiama Action Figure *[[w:c:muppet:Koozebane Kermit Action Figure|Koozebane Kermit Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Lips Action Figure|'Lips' Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Marvin Suggs Action Figure|'Marvin' Scuggs Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Mega Gonzo Action Figure|'Mega' Gonzo Action Figure]] *Mini Muppets *Phil Van Neuter Action Figure *[[w:c:muppet:Pops Action Figure|'Pops' Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Sam the Eagle Action Figure|'Sam' the Eagle Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Santa Chef Action Figure|Santa Chef Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Stepping Out Bunsen and Beaker Action Figures|Stepping Out Bunsen & Beaker Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Stepping Out Fozzie Action Figure|Stepping Out Fozzie Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Super Beaker Action Figure|'Super' Beaker Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Swedish Chef Action Figure|'Swedish' Chef Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Sweetums Action Figure|'Sweetums' Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Tuxedo Gonzo Action Figure|Tuxedo Gonzo Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Usher Scooter Action Figure|Usher Scooter Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Vaudeville Statler and Waldorf Action Figures|Vaudeville Statler & Waldorf Action Figure]] Christmas ornaments *Hallmark Keepsake Christmas Ornament, KERMIT THE FROG on Bike Other Merchandise *New Sababa Plush : Janice, Swedish Chef, KERMIT THE FROG & Animal, May *[[w:c:muppet:Monopoly#Monopoly: Sesame Street Collector's Edition|MONOPOLY: SESAME STREET 35th Anniversary Edition]], June *''SESAME STREET'' 35 Years Anniversary Game On the Web *New [[w:c:muppet:Henson.com|'HENSON'.com]] launches, October 6 *Muppets.go.com launches, November 17 Business *The Walt Disney Company acquires ownership of the Muppets & [[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House|Bear in the '''BIG' Blue House]]'' characters from The JIM HENSON Company, February 17 *The JIM HENSON Company & HIT Entertainment form a 5-year distribution agreement for the [[w:c:muppet:The Henson family|'HENSON' Family]] Showcase properties, APRIL 1 *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Workshop|''SESAME'' Workshop]] launches "Healthy Habits for Life", May 20 Attractions & Events *[[w:c:muppet:Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street? (exhibit)|Can You Tell Me How to Get to SESAME STREET?]] exhibition at the Bay Area Discovery Museum (San Francisco, CA), May 8 - September 19 *''Muppets, Music & Magic: ''[[w:c:muppet:Jim Henson's Legacy|'JIM''' HENSON’s]]: ''Film Festival held at the Brooklyn Academy of Music in New York, November 20-21 Muppet Character Debuts *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street (Japan)|'SESAME' STREET in Japan]]: Teena, Mojabo, Pierre, 'ARTHUR, Grorie, Meg Parades *The Tournament of Roses Parade features a ''SESAME STREET'' float, January 1 *KERMIT THE FROG' & 'MISS PIGGY' on Emmy Red Carpet, September 19 *Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade features the Super Grover Balloon, KERMIT THE FROG Balloon, & a SESAME STREET float *''McDonald’s'' Thanksgiving Parade features balloon versions of BIG BIRD & Bear with Tutter, Animal, Pepe, BERT, & KERMIT THE FROG *''6abc Thanksgiving Day Parade'' features a balloon version of Cookie Monster *'KERMIT THE FROG', MISS PIGGY & Gonzo the Great co-host the Walt Disney World Christ mas Day Parade (filmed in November). A preview spot for The Muppets' Wizard of Oz is shown for the first time during the parade, December 25 See also *'2004' on the Muppet Wiki *'2004' on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Page Navigation Category:Articles Category:Pages #